songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 11
|Row 5 title = Returning Countries|Row 6 title = Withdrawing Countries|Row 7 title = Special Guest|Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "Lvgvs" by Eluveitie|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Darko Marić|Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 info = }}The 11th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in Kolarac Concert Hall in Belgrade, Serbia, following the country's victory in 10th edition of the contest in Rijeka with the song "Irie & Kool" by ZAA. All the shows were hosted by two presenters - Sanja Vučić(a vocalist of ZAA) and Željko Joksimović, who represented his country in Eurovision Song Contest in 2004 and 2012. Format Just like in the previous edition, in 11th edition, the show consisted of two Semi-finals, Second Chance and the Grand Final. 15 qualifiers from each Semi-final would qualify for the Grand Final and then 2 countries from Second Chance would join them, to provide a total number of 32 songs in the Grand Final, just like in previous editions. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - South Korea). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. Returning Artists 10 artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. Zaho represented Algeria before, in 1st edition, with her song "C'est Chelou", failing to qualify. The Hardkiss got 3rd place for Ukraine in 3th edition of the contest with the song "Helpless". In the same edition, Lena Meyer-Landrut represented Liechtenstein with her "Traffic Lights". Sergey Lazarev, representing Russia, also participated in 3rd edition of the contest, with his song "You Are The Only One", but also later on, in 4th one, with "7 Cifr". Loreen sang for Morocco before - in 4th edition, with the song "Euphoria", failing to qualify. Nina Zilli sang "L'Amore E' Femmina" for Italy in 5th edition of the contest. Sirusho represented Armenia twice, in 5th edition with her song "Mi Togh Indz Menakh" and in 9th, with the song "PreGomesh". Roshelle was a representant of Italy with her song "What U Do To Me" in Special 1 Edition. Eluveitie represented Switzerland in 9th edition with their song "The Call Of The Mountains", finishing 3rd. Ira Losco represented Malta 3 times already, in 1st, 3rd and 6th edition with songs "That's Why I Love You", "Walk On Water", "Haunted By Love". Results Semi-final 1 Twenty two countries participated in the first semi-final. Fifteen highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Twenty four countries participated in the second semi-final. Fifteen highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. = Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 32 countries participated in the final, with all 46 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions